Project Summary The NCQBCS seeks to share the technologies and methods developed within the Center as broadly and expediently as possible. The ultimate goal is to bring the Center technology into worldwide routine use. Five mechanisms of dissemination are presented: publications, patents, conference presentations, technology transfer, and web community. Journal publications provide an important mechanism of communication, and Center researchers will engage in a rigorous program of publishing their research, targeting venues having both expert and non-expert audiences. Further we provide publication and citation metrics by which we can gauge the success of the NCQBCS. Another key avenue to promoting developed technologies is patenting. Patent protection is often needed for an industrial partner to license a newly developed technology and make it commercially available. We are fortunate in that the University of Wisconsin has the premiere technology transfer office in the nation ? the Wisconsin Alumni Research Foundation (WARF). Lectures, seminars, and conference presentations are another excellent way to promote the activities and technologies of the NCQBCS. This mechanism provides the fastest route to present late breaking and the freshest research results. A key component of developing new mass spectrometer technology is establishing a mechanism by which to disseminate the technology commercially. We believe close collaboration with industry is a critical component of technology development ? primarily for the dissemination benefits it offers. We also anticipate that access to the Center's technologies, some of which may not yet be commercialized, will be requested by researchers for use outside the Center. In these circumstances we will make the tools available at the earliest possible juncture through material transfer agreements. The intent is to allow distribution while protecting both the Center and any potential industrial partner from liability and loss of intellectual property. Finally, we aim to circulate information, new collaborative opportunities, and technical support through a strong web community. The NCQBCS web presence will approach dissemination as inclusively as possible, generating dialogue within its forum that explores the Center's technologies and research foci. The site will be organized into the following headings: NCQBCS Welcome Page, People, Core Technologies, Driving Biology, Resources, How to Collaborate, Policy and procedure, Training, Outreach, and Contacts.